Havoc before the Return
by GLEN 10
Summary: Area 51,an unknown research facility in America, had occurred a problem, giving the first signal of the Return... of the Omnitrix.Please READ and REVIEW...


"**Havoc before the Return"**

It was July 16, 2027; Friday, 4:30 pm; the Area 51, a secret research facility just 50 miles north in Las Vegas, was in havoc. Everyone was working busily just for the sake of fixing the problem. Loud mechanical noises were heard in the area and others were worried and afraid that they might lose their new specimen named Kr-IIbx. The specimen was said to be found frozen at the snowy mountains of Vancouver just 3 months ago and it is now roughly frozen in a large glass tube at the Central Reaction Area or C.R.A. Employees were trying to know the strange root cause of it's problem. Even the head engineer, Mr. James Walter, was really confused on the situation they were facing right now. He was hurriedly walking down the stairs and got to C.R.A on time. He went to his assistant who was assigned to check the problem of the specimen.

"Assistant, what's the status?!" he shouted.

"Sir the electric system of Kr-IIbx is extremely malfunctioning and the percentage of the freezing level is already 55% and still ascending."

"But how on the earth did this thing happened? Yesterday, the division reported to me that the specimen was in good condition and now you are telling me that this thing is quickly melting like an ice cream."

"I'm so sorry, no one knows…Sir." the assistant replied softly.

"Sir Walter! Walter…" A voice coming from the radar analyst, Dr. Kevin Brooks, who was exhaustedly running just to find him in other areas. He ran towards to Walter and stopped just to take a deep breath. He grabbed something on the pocket of his lab gown. It was a "Digital Radar Drive Detector" or DRDD, a electronic device used in any kinds of detection either aerial or underground.

"What is it now?!" Walter said showing his grumpy face.

"You won't believe what…"

"Just show it to me, Kevin!" Walter gave a quick response.

"Okay, as you can see, we have detected an unidentified signal near our vicinity, just 40 miles west of us. Its reaction is still unknown and I got a probability that this thing can expand 1diameter per second or… even higher, Sir." Brooks said after giving the DRDD to Walter.

"Yes, I see… but where's the source?"

"We… can't find the trace of the signal, sir. As if the signal was a lightning bolt that struck our radar without anyone noticing it, like a blitzkrieg."

While the employees were rushing on their jobs, the "Rank A" Russian General, Warsaw Kowalski, was standing proudly at the entrance of the Main Command Post, an area that can be found at the upper deck of C.R.A and was called "The Giant Control" by others. He was checking every movement of all the employees, soldiers and agents within his area. And then suddenly, He stands up straight; on the drills, he holds it firmly and made a simple speech.

"Everyone, listen to me; be calm. This is just a short and minor problem. But why? Why am I seeing employees that are very nervous? Why is my soldier feeling uncomfortable? Others were trembling on their jobs. I am… I am very disappointed to all of you. Your actions are worse than the last time. But still, I believe we can cure this. Just trust yourself, to me and everyone that we can fix this problem. Do all of you understand?!"

"Yes Sir!" Everyone shouted triumphantly with a salute.

"Okay then, Move Out!" Kowalski strictly commanded.

But suddenly, the signal (a shockwave, actually) that was found on radar had already infiltrated the area for only 10 seconds, Making all mechanical and electrical devices useless and unstable. The area went black and everyone went silent. But after a few seconds, the power went back and everything was normal again.

"That was only a short black out. Nothing will badly happen." Kowalski's assistant showed up.

"Okay men, let's get back to business. Don't waste any time!" the general spoke reliantly.

The general continues to watch them and stood up proudly. And then he turned back and went inside the command post, checking some researches and classified documents at the at center table.

"General, your speech was great!" his assistant spoke with joy.

"Nahh… It was nothing. I just want them to be energized, that's all…" Kowalski simply smiled.

"**CRACK…**"a sudden sound have disturbed the mind of the general. The sound is becoming louder and louder. He ran outside of the post and saw something not good to his eyes.

"General?! What is… it?" the assistant spoke worriedly.

"Look…" Kowalski pointed on the glass tube. A crack was found on it and still shattering. Others were already panicking to their lives and the others were dumbfounded on what to do. On the other side, Walter felt a numb on his body, pulling him roughly away from the area.

"Come on, Walter. Come on!" Brooks said while pulling his hands firmly.

"What is happening, Sir?!" Walter's assistant asked.

"I don't know, moron. Just help me in here!" Brooks shouted.

The general hurriedly ran inside of the post and pushed the emergency button, near at the controller section, harshly as he can. He turned on the electric voice caller and gave a strict order…

"All employees and agents, this is General Warsaw Kowalski, abort all your woks and get inside to Magnum bunker 7, 6 and 9. All infantry division within the area… SOUND ON!" the general was waiting for some response.

"3rd Infantry division, Okay!" first call.

"11th Infantry division, Okay!" second call.

"9th Infantry division, Okay!" third call.

"Launcher division, double Okay, Sir!" fourth call.

"Invictus squad: AFO division, last call, Sir!" a sudden image appeared in the EM screen at the controller section.

"… good thing the professionals are here, what's the name, soldier?" Kowalski dragged the image to the left side.

"Sergeant Emmanuel Stark of Alpha Force One, Sir" the man in the image replied.

"Ohhh… I see, you're the grandson of wealthy industrialist that I've met before. Anyway, listen carefully, the target can be found at C.R.A and that target is specimen no. 2-26…" Kowalski said while opening another image in the EM screen.

"Sir, you mean the new specimen found in Canada 3 months ago? But how on the earth…"

"No need for explanations, soldier! Just listened for a while!" the general shouted.

"… Loud and Clear, Sir!"

"Ok, here's our planning coordinates, the 3rd infantry would check out the perimeter of the area. Others will surround the upper deck of it. 9th and launcher infantry will surround the target at the section of C.R.A, just 2 ½ ft. away from it. And the 11th infantry, which is the largest group, would barricade the entrance of the area, Hannibal tactic form no. 218 (bow-shaped form). And your squad… you're with me at the entrance of the command post. Understood?!"

"All clear to my ears, Sir!" Stark gave a salute.

All troops were prepared; Launchers were placed in every corner of the area, waiting the cracks to shatter. All of them are in their appropriate position. The general's plan was running perfectly. With the Invictus squad, he would be invincible. Now, they are just waiting the glass tube to crack and that specimen should be destroyed at any cost.

"Are you sure you want to destroy it, Sir?!" Stark asked the general.

"Yes… I don't want any evidence to be shown in public, especially the government, whatever it takes!" the general spoke furiously while looking at the glass tube that is almost shattering into pieces…

**The next day, 08:30 am**…

"Benjamin Tennyson…Cyber Omnitrix… saving the world…" the things that agitating the mind of Glenn Tennessee Holt, 19 years old. , who was trying to sleep due to the situation he have countered last night.

"Well Glen…It's all happening again…I guess…" Glen spoke to himself while lying in the bed.

"Hey, Glen! Look at this…" A voice coming from the living area.

Glen stands up in the bed went down to the living room. He saw Eduardo Cortez, his old-running friend, sitting in the sofa, watching at the television and on his side was a pack of nachos.

"What is it, Ed?"

"Dude… you've got to see this" Ed said while eating nachos.

Glen saw something at the screen; it was a report, a news about a sudden blackout in America or maybe the whole world. Ed looked up at Glen…

"So… what's the cause or… who's the cause?" Ed spoke gently.

…It's…me." Glen simply said.

-END-


End file.
